Laugh for me and that's an order
by SecretTicklishVoice
Summary: Another tickle torture fan fiction... This one is for the demon butler Claude.


"Claude!" Alois yelled from the living room.

The butler dashed into the room immediately.

"Yes you highness?" Claude replied.

"I'm boooored." He whined. "Do something entertaining."

Claude's eye twitched slightly. He didn't reply.

Alois frowned.

"As my butler, you do what I say, when I say it." He reminded him.

The demon's face was expressionless.

"Oh come onnnnnnnnn you never do anything fun." Alois shoved him gently.

Claude adjusted his glasses. "With all respect, i'm afraid your looking at the wrong person for entertainment, your highness."

Alois narrowed his eyes. "Augh! Very well, then."

It was a dark and gloomy rainstorm outside the Trancy Manor. It was even flooding a little bit.

Alois sighed. He started to walk around in circles.

"What to do?" He chanted, spinning around a chair.

After some time, he started to have some crazy ideas. "I wonder what souls taste like." Or, "How do spiders use the restroom?"

Then, a curtain question swooped into his mind.

"I wonder if demons are ticklish..."

Alois stopped spinning. "Clau-!"

He tried to call Claude, but was cut of by severe dizzy-ness from spinning for so long. Alois tumbled over and fell on the chair he was circling, taking it down with him to the floor.

"Your highness!" Claude opened the door.

Alois rubbed his head in pain.

Claude tried to help him up.

"I can get up on my own!"

After Alois recovered from his dizzy attack...

"Claude, go get ropes."

"... Your highness might I ask why?" The butler questioned.

"Just do it." Alois narrowed his eyes.

Claude narrowed his eyes.

"Don't dawdle get on with it!"

The butler with the glasses bowed his head in respect, and left to fulfill his mater's orders.

Alois, fixing up the chair, was going to answer his question. He was going to have fun with Claude on this dreary, gloomy day.

Returning with ropes, beautifully coiled, the demon handed them to Alois.

"Sit in the chair." The earl ordered.

Slightly irritated, Claude did as he was told, suspicious of that smirk on his mater's face.

Alois sticked his tounge out at him. "Now don't you dare break free, nor try to hurt me."

The symbol bested the deamon, but didn't restrain him from asking. "What do you mean...?"

Alois coiled the ropes around Claude, hands behind the chair, shoulders tied against the backrest, and ankles to the chair legs.

"*This will end badly.*" Claude though, no, he knew something bad was going to happen to him. Alois sat on his lap.

"You're so helpless." The young highness sang. "It's funny."

Claude frowned, and didn't argue.

"Aww, getting annoyed again?" He poked the butler's face. "Now, laugh for me and that's an order."

The deamon kept his straight face.

"Fine." Alois smirked. "I guess I'll force you then." He unbottoned Claude's vest and started poking his stomach though his shirt.

The deamon flinched.

The earl grinned.

Taking both hands, Alois began to actually tickle a demon's sides.

Claude's mouth twitched upward.

"Was that a smile I saw?" Alois teased, tickling harder.

"W-what are y-you doing your h-highness?" The Butler shuddered.

"You're shuddering." The earl smiled. "How cute."

Alois kept on tormenting his servant. Though, degrees raised when he started digging into Claude's ribcage.

"A-a-ah." The butler kicked at the ropes. "Yohor hiehehnehehehes!" Claude blushed hard. He hasn't giggled in a thousand years.

"Oh my gosh. CLAUDE'S ACTUALLY SMILING AND GIGGLING AND BLUSHING! AM I DREAMING?!" Alois laughed and proceeded to tickle torture the pride-less butler.

"Yohohor hiheheheighnehehes stoahahahap...!" His face was red, the damn embarrassment, dignity all lost.

"Noooo way I just got started!" Alois' flingers played Claude's ribs like a piano.

"A-aahhhaha!" His glasses were crooked and he was clenching his teeth together. The humiliation has only begun.

"Aww, Claude that's adorable." Alois teased, his fingers lightly tickling his underarms now.

"Aaahh-hahaahahaa! Haaaahahhhhhah! Ah-ahha- y-ouhohr hiheheeheheness stahaahp! Ahha- ahaha!" He tried so hard not to laugh, but it was all just forced out of him.

Alois, that devious boy was torturing a deamon. Well done then!

Claude was kicking at the ropes around his ankles. His master told him not to break free, he couldn't. He was showing such weakness, such humiliation.

"Yohohr hiheheheghness- sthahap..." The butler was going to give up.

"No." Alois smirked and shook his head. "No, no, nope. You just keep on pleading."

Claude held his breath. He needs to make this stop soon, but he couldn't help but burst out in laughter when his king had dug his finger into his sides.

"AHAhaahaaahaha-Aa-ahhuugg!" Claude turned away to hide his shamfull face.

"I didn't think you could laugh, until today, that is." Alois said. He smirked again and stopped tickling his butler.

Claude bowed slightly to him. "I thank you, your highness." He began. "If you could please let me go now, I have some chores to atten-"

Claude tried to excuse himself, but he was cut off when Alois once again dug his fingers into Claude's ribcage.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out loudly.

Attracted by the noise, the three purple-haired twins of the trancy manor had found Claude and Alois in their game. They whispered to each other some naughty things...

Alois noticed them and smirked. "Don't let your master do all the work. Come on."

One of them looked at Claude. He looked as if he was suffering greatly.

Another one looked doubtful.

The other smirked.

They stepped forward.

Claude gave them a glade, Alois gave them a smile.

To make a long story short; Claude was is insane hysterics with the three added daemon to his feet and upper body.

Before he was about to explode, Alois decided it was enough.

"Ahhh that was sweeeeeet." Alois chuckled.

The twins where stuck in a little fit of amused chuckling and smirking.

While the demon butler sat there catching his breath.

"Stop dawdling around and get back to work!" Alois demanded and the twins were out of the room instantly.

Alois simply smirked at his butler and untied him. "Well that was entertaining, don't you think Claude?"

Claude gave him a dirty look.

"Yes... Your highness..."


End file.
